With the improvement of technology, household electrical appliances (such as air conditioners, purifiers, kitchen appliances, etc.) have been widely used, and the control of household electrical appliances is no longer limited to the supporting infrared remote control. Application scenario of intelligently and remotely controlling the household electrical appliances based on WI-FI module has gradually emerged. User only need to install the APP application corresponding to the household appliance in his mobile terminal (such as a smart phone or a tablet computer), and then activate the APP application to control the household appliance in the mobile terminal.
In the application scenario of intelligently controlling mentioned above, the WI-FI module serves as a bridge between the Internet of Things (IOT) household appliance and the cloud, and various IOT operators (such as JD, Ali, SUNING, etc.) have their own network protocols, thus bringing out a user's needs, that the user's mobile terminal requires two or more network protocols to control the same appliance through the same WI-FI module.
During the control of the household appliances by the mobile terminal, user will eventually select one or two Internet-connected operators' APPs to control the household appliance, that is to say, the user will eventually only use one or two network protocols of the WI-FI module. However, the processor of the Wi-Fi module still processes all corresponding network protocols in parallel. Since the processor chip of the WI-FI module is at a lower frequency (based on cost limitation), the WI-FI module processor has less processing ability in a standard unit time, which leads to that how much time slice is allocated to each network protocol is directly related to its performance. When the network protocol which is not used by user also takes a lot of time slices, result in that the network protocols commonly used are allocated less time slices than single-protocols, may cause the technical problem that the WI-FI module responds slowly to user's operations.